


These broken hearts invoking dreams in broken lives

by YunaDragneel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Animal Abuse, Experimentation on Animals, I took liberties with the Pokemon stuff, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Pokemon AU, There will be a lot of legendaries, Torture, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: The Foxes are a bunch of Vigilantes, freeing Pokémon from abusive trainers and owners, wanting to dismantle the Moriyama organization for their experiments on innocent Pokemon. They dream of finding their respective patrons along the way everyone with different questions in their minds.





	1. Awake and unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the two fics I've written for this BB. I'm also so, so thankful to my Artist Requiemofkings. They are amazing and I am so thankful for their patience even though I haven't finished it yet (it's talked over with Nikos).

Mimikyu chirped happily, seated on Andrew’s shoulder. The other trainer reluctantly handed over the money Andrew won and stalked away in defeat. He pocketed the money and lit a cigarette. The crowd that had gathered, either cheered or boo-ed him out. Only his travel companions cheered the loudest and Andrew found himself annoyed. The Pokémon on his shoulder was all too happy with him being the victor of the match. Andrew beckoned his Wigglytuff closer, the Pokémon all too happy to follow. He pet its head, scratched it behind its ears.

“Andrew that was great!” Nicky almost screeched, barely refraining from hugging him, instead going for the excited Wigglytuff to hug it in celebration. Nicky’s Sylveon jumped around them in an attempt to get in on the cheer.

The crowd slowly dispersed. Andrew felt eyes on him and discreetly looked around. Somewhere in the crowd, he saw bright blue eyes. The person vanished in the throng of people. Mimikyu seemed to look around too but Andrew distracted it again. The Pokémon tilted its head in confusion but happily let itself be distracted.

Wigglytuff tugged on Andrew's shirt, looking up at him with big eyes. With a sigh he gave it a treat and scratched it behind its ears before returning it to the Pokéball. 

“Your Wigglytuff was sloppy,” Kevin glared at Andrew, his Guardevoir shaking her head, “Train it better.” Andrew gave a sloppy grin and shrugged.

“Whatever Kevin. I don't care. I got my money and that's it.” Kevin was fuming now but Guardevoir pat his shoulder gently, keeping Kevin in check. The man looked ready to explode, the dispersing crowd still enough for him to not yell at Andrew.

Someone bumped into Andrew. Mimikyu did not like that someone had accidentally touched its trainer. With a swift telekinesis it slammed that person against the wall, keeping them pinned there.

Andrew patted himself down and found the money he'd earned missing. He fixed the man plastered against the wall, not struggling in any way but letting it happen instead.

The Pokéball on the man's hip opened. A scarred Charmander clung to the man's leg, desperate and almost crying. Glaring at the Mimikyu on Andrew's shoulder, it stood between its trainer and the other people, shaking and terrified.

“Mimikyu, let him down.” Andrew wasn't sure what to think of the man, he just knew that all of him screamed dangerous. Mimikyu chirped in protest, but let him down regardless.

The man slid down the wall, motionless and his Charmander shook his shoulder, whimpering. As if being hit, the man shook his Pokémon off. Andrew strode towards him, stopping an arm's length away.

“Better luck next time,” he mocked, “Now give me the money back.”

“Andrew wait, get away from him,” Kevin urged. The sudden terror in his voice caught Andrew's attention. “That's… Nathaniel is that you?” Dull blue eyes fixed Kevin until recognition set in.

“Kevin,” Nathaniel whispered, struggling to stand. The Charmander looked at him, wanting to reach out to Nathaniel but not daring to. Kevin looked at the Pokémon, his gaze sweeping over its scars. Before Kevin could say something more, footsteps came down the alleyway.

David Wymack entered the scene, fuming just slightly with Nicky and a few of the other busybodies in tow.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He bellowed. Nathaniel and his Charmander flinched, but didn’t make a sound.

“This one,” Andrew pointed to Nathaniel, “stole the money I won.” Andrew gave him a dangerous look. “He was just about to give it back.” Wymack scanned the rugged appearance of the thieves, saw the scars on Charmander and the desperate way it wanted to protect Nathaniel.

Andrew could pinpoint the exact moment when Wymack took pity on Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked up at Wymack’s approach, saw him coming closer and closer and he’d almost resigned himself to die, when the man stopped.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” He asked and Nathaniel’s head snapped up to look at him. He opened his mouth, closed it again and shook his head.

“I’m on my own.” Andrew wanted to gag at the way he could see Wymack softening. Of course he’d known about the soft spot the man had for sorry existences.

“We’re travelling a lot,” he began, “Our bus is better than the streets, we have everything we need and a free spot. If you want to come with us, for however long you want, then you just have to agree to be a part of our group.” Nathaniel looked stunned.

“Coach- are you sure?” Kevin piped up, “That’s-... He’s dangerous.” Andrew wasn’t sure why it irritated him.

“Aren’t you hypocritical, Kevin? I am dangerous, Renee is dangerous, you are dangerous in the way you were tied to the Moriyamas…. The runaway son of a murderer or a murderer himself would fit right in.” Andrew shrugged at Kevin’s horrified expression. He looked at Nathaniel. “Get on the bus. If I even think you’re a danger to all of us, I will personally escort you to hell.”

“Who said I wanted to go with you?” Nathaniel snarled, a short burst of emotion that sparked Andrew’s interest.

“The way you stole my money is pretty indicative,” Andrew’s grin promised hurt if Nathaniel kept being difficult. 

“If you change your mind, we’ll be here until sundown,” Wymack said, getting up, “That’s four hours from now, so I’d advise you to think fast.” Nathaniel watched them leave. Kevin turned for a moment, looking at him contemplative, but Andrew shoved him along. The Mimikyu on his shoulder never stopped glaring at Nathaniel. They disappeared from his sight soon enough.

Nathaniel got up, movements slow and sluggish. He felt weak from exhaustion and malnourishment. The Charmander beside him tried to help him up, but he pushed it away.

“Stop it,” he said, “Go back into your Pokéball.” It looked at him with a heartbroken expression, but willingly went back to its Pokéball. Momentarily he was hit with regret, but pushed through it.

Three hours. That’s how long it took for Nathaniel to want to accept the offer. If so he could keep tabs on Kevin so he didn’t talk to the wrong people about him. The Pokéball on his hip opened and the Charmander stood beside him.

“I told you to stay in the Pokéball,” Nathaniel didn’t look at it, “You’re not supposed to run around.” The Charmander held on to Nathaniel’s pants, desperately shaking its head. It pointed in the direction of the alley and tugged. “I know, I know. Now go back into your Pokéball. Mum would be-” Nathaniel stopped himself. The Pokémon froze and stubbornly looked at the ground, then forcefully tugged on its trainer’s pants to get him moving.

Nathaniel began walking. Charmander walked with him, making a mangled sound that might have been encouragement.

Nathaniel came out on the other end of the alley and it ended in a lush green area. Parked was a huge bus in a garish orange and white color. Around it was a barrier, held up by an Espurr. It stared at Nathaniel, unblinking. For a moment he felt stupid, he waved at the Pokémon. It blinked. Then the barrier dissipated. Espurr blinked and went up to Nathaniel, staring him down. The Pokémon tugged on his leg and began walking around the bus, dragging him towards the other side. 

The first thing Nathaniel saw were Pokémon staring at him. Some seemed friendly, some… seemed to judge him. Especially that Mimikyu that ran up to him with a hiss. The Pokémon didn’t like him, Nathaniel understood. He didn’t like himself either but he didn’t need a Pokémon to rub it in.

The other Pokémon looked at him, more curious than angry, more interested than aggressive. So maybe the Mimikyu hadn’t been able to convince them of… whatever it was that it wanted to convince them of.

“Guys? What’s going-” A woman with short hair came from the treeline, looking startled at Nathaniel. “Wait who are you? And why did Esther let you in?”

“... Esther?”

“The Espurr clinging to your pants,” the woman clarified, with a barely contained giggle, “She normally doesn’t like people. Whatever.” She waved him off.

“Dan? Why did you stop?” A tall man came from the treeline and Nathaniel wondered how many others there were. According to what Wymack had said, there were quite a few people travelling with him. Of course all of them had Pokémon which roamed around. He saw the Aggron and Swampert move towards the two people. The Aggron looked over to Nathaniel cooly as it towered beside the woman - Dan - as the man had called her.

“Esther let someone in,” Dan said to the man, throwing a glance in Nathaniel’s direction.

“Dan! That’s the guy Coach told us about! I think Nathaniel was his name?” It didn’t take the eyes of a Pidgeot to see the way Nathaniel flinched at the name. The guy looked apologetic, but spoke regardless, coming closer to Nathaniel. “Hey buddy. I’m Matt, and this is Dan.” He pointed to the woman who waved at him. “We’re with Wymack. He told us someone might join our group and that we had to wait till sundown to see if you made it or not.”

“Evidently I made it,” Nathaniel said, his voice hoarse from tension, “Where’s Wymack?”

“We guarded the bus with the Pokémon,” Dan piped up, “The others went to get groceries and fight battles to get money. Allison left Esther with us to put up a barrier.” The Espurr - Esther - looked up at Nathaniel, still unblinking. If he didn’t know better he was sure it was trying to test him.

“You and your Charmander can stay here with us until Coach returns,” Matt said, smiling brightly at Nathaniel. The Swampert that came up beside him was croaking at him, perhaps in greeting. Nathaniel didn’t know. He didn’t seem to know a lot about what was going on with those people. “Oh! That’s my buddy Muddy. He’s been my partner for as long as I can remember. Rescued him from drying out when he was just a Mudkip.” Matt looked over to Muddy, a fondness in his eyes Nathaniel had never seen.

“I see…” Nathaniel didn't know what to say. He hadn't rescued the Charmander beside him. In fact it followed him on its own from the house in Baltimore. “Uhm. I can come back later?”

“Why? You're already here so stay,” Matt tilted his head in question, “Oh.” He looked towards the Mimikyu still hissing at Nathaniel. “Andrew's Mimikyu doesn't like you.” Matt reached out to it and the Pokémon hopped onto his arm, still glaring at Nathaniel.

“Probably because I stole the money he won,” Nathaniel guessed.

“No that's not it. You touched Andrew and that's unforgivable to this Pokémon,” Dan said, coming closer with her Aggron, “This Mimikyu was already at his side back when we picked him up about… what was it?”

“Six years? He was fifteen if I remember correctly,” Matt added, petting the Mimikyu.

“No one starts out with a Mimikyu,” Nathaniel said, remembering how his father wanted to get his hands on one. He didn’t of course.

“Yeah, but none of us started out like normal trainers.” Dan huffed to herself, giving him a lop-sided grin, “All of our Pokémon are more or less rescue Pokémon. We took them from abusive trainers or saved them from death. We’re no heroes, but we try to do right by the Pokémon.” Esther tugged on Nathaniel’s leg and stared at him. He wasn’t sure what the Pokémon wanted from him, so he brought his attention back to Dan.

“So you just… drive around the country and save Pokémon?” Nathaniel asked, “Isn’t that… I don’t know… A bit too much? You can’t save every Pokémon.”

“It’s not the only reason we have.” Matt was fidgeting a little. “And yeah, we know we can’t save every Pokémon, but we can at least save some of them. If they decide to come with us, we let them, we give them a choice.” Dan seemed to think for a moment, then looked at Nathaniel.

“Do you know about the legends?” Her tone was serious and Nathaniel didn’t have it in him to laugh at that. He’d been told about the Legends. Most of them were fake or too good to be true. He didn’t believe them.

“Maybe. Depends which one.”

“From birth we’re all bound to mythic and legendary Pokémon,” she prompted.

“Oh. That one.” Nathaniel of course knew which one she was talking about. He didn't need to know which patron he was bound to. Ever since he was a child, he'd known. And he didn't want to share what he knew.

“We set out to find our patrons. Sure we might never be so lucky - or unlucky - to meet them. But I want to know if they exist. If they are really out there watching over us.” Esther squeaked at that and Nathaniel felt her hop off his leg and run towards the other side of the bus.

“Seems like the party’s back.” Sure enough a group of people turned around the corner to where Nathaniel stood with Dan and Matt. Mimikyu raced towards them and hopped onto Andrew’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his head.

“Look who made it.” Andrew crossed his arm, staring at Nathaniel, who belatedly realized he was outnumbered. If it had been a trap, he would have been dead. Maybe he would die anyway, who knew.

“You made it kid,” Wymack said and looked down to the Charmander.

“Yeah. Seems like it.” Nathaniel didn’t know what else to say under the watchful gaze of the people and Pokémon around him.


	2. Somebody get me through this nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks to be held

The introductions took a while, since not only the people had to introduce themselves but they also introduced their Pokémon. At least their partner Pokémon were introduced. Nathaniel’s head was spinning when dinner ended and they got on the bus to sleep. He hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to get in. His mother's voice was screaming at him to never trust anyone and to keep moving.

Charmander tugged at his pants, bringing Neil back to the present, managing a questioning sound. Nathaniel saw the Mimikyu stand on the steps to the bus, staring at him threateningly.

“I'm sorry for touching your trainer,” Nathaniel whispered. Mimikyu stared him down. It was uncomfortable but he didn't want the Pokémon to hate him for the time he was here. It wouldn't be long.

Mimikyu glared at him, then it chirped at the Charmander at his leg. The Pokémon replied with a few mangled sounds but they seemed to satisfy the Mimikyu. It hopped towards Nathaniel who waited for the inevitable blow. It never came. Mimikyu nudged his hand then hopped into the bus and disappeared in one of the compartments.

Nathaniel took it as permission to step on the bus. It was a cramped space, made to house more than enough people. The bus was split into 4 compartments and some kind of lounge area at the front just behind the driver's cabinet.

One compartment was marked with Women, another one had a crude ‘Monsters’ written on it. It was the compartment Mimikyu had disappeared into. The next had just a plain “Men” written on it and the last was marked with bathroom.

Matt came on behind him, smiling bright. “Hey buddy! You'll be in the men's quarter with Coach and I.” Nathaniel didn't do much but nod and let Matt pass to go ahead.

The compartment was relatively small, the wall beneath the windows was lined with three beds back to back and one more at the very back. Underneath each was a chest for personal belongings.

“If you need to charge your phone, I can do that for you,” Matt said, “We don't have chargers readily available though. You gotta trust the Pokémon!”

“How many Pokémon do each of you have?” Nathaniel asked, then felt immediately stupid for asking. It was none of his business.

“Well since we don't actively catch Pokémon it's hard to say who has how many.” Matt scratched the back of his head. “I have four as of now. They all came along willingly after we helped them.”

“What do you mean by helping them?”

“We take them away from their trainers, save them from potentially life-threatening injuries. Everyone has their own method of helping.” Matt glanced to the entrance and then to the crude Monsters sign. “Some a bit more extreme than the other I guess.” Nathaniel followed his gaze.

Silence stretched between them. 

“Hey uhm. Since Nathaniel is quite a mouthful can I call you Neil,” Matt asked carefully and Nathaniel shrugged. “Cool. So Neil. How many Pokémon do you have?”

“Just this Charmander.” His father hadn't let him keep any Pokémon and on the run they couldn't afford to feed another mouth. “It's all I have.” Matt bent down and beckoned the Pokémon closer.

“Come here buddy!” Charmander looked conflicted, sending a searching gaze up to Nathaniel. He just shrugged and Charmander slowly approached Matt. The man gently scritched its head and Charmander made a mangled noise of delight. “What happened to it before you got it?”

“I…” Nathaniel hesitated. “I'm not sure.” He couldn't say the truth. He didn't want to think about the Charmander anymore. “It was like this when I found it.”

“People who mistreat Pokémon are the worst of the worst.”

“Yeah.” Nathaniel couldn't help but feel guilt deep in his stomach. A squeak made them aware that they were not alone. In the door stood Andrew's Mimikyu, staring up at them.

“Hey Mimi. What's up?” Matt reached out and pet it. It squealed in delight at the attention and snuggled into Matt's hand. Then it looked at Nathaniel and then at the door. When he didn't move Mimikyu huffed and grabbed his leg with its black tendril and tugged.

“What is it with Pokémon pulling at my legs,” he muttered and began to walk towards the door. Mimikyu flitted past him into the compartment marked “Monsters” and Nathaniel took it as order to follow. With a cursory knock he let himself into the compartment.

Kevin was lounging on the bed in the far corner, Guardevoir sat at the foot of his bed a gentle smile on her face. His attention immediately snapped to Nathaniel. Andrew just stared at him, a half-smile forming on his face. Mimikyu jumped into his lap and curled up at his stomach. He began petting his Pokémon.

“Glad you listened to my summons,” Andrew said. Nathaniel belatedly realized that neither Aaron nor Nicky were anywhere in the compartment. It was just him, Kevin and Andrew. Kevin stood up from his bed, Guardevoir following more gracefully. 

“Nathaniel I wanted to talk to you,” Kevin seemed oddly intense, giving Nathaniel the impression that whatever he said it would not be kind.

“You already did, so we’re done.” The knots in his stomach made him almost choke on the words, but Kevin wasn’t deterred.

“Why are you alone out here?” He always went straight for the jugular, Nathaniel surmised, an ugly smile carving itself onto his face.

“I ran away from home,” he felt loose in a way that didn’t bode well for anyone around him, his eyes darkened. “Mom got fed up with the abuse and torture and we ran.” The smile felt twisted and wrong, he dragged his nails over it in an attempt to get rid of it. “But you don’t know how it feels to be hunted for sport and hoping every day he doesn’t find you.” Charmander tugged at Nathaniel’s hand, managing a choked sound. “We got away for nine years. He caught up in Seattle and Mom didn’t stand a chance against him and his Pokémon.” Kevin looked pale and Nathaniel continued. “I couldn’t even bury her and Sceptile. They died as nobodies and I didn’t stop running. Now I’m here and I’ve almost certainly delivered myself to someone with connections to people he knows, didn’t I, Kevin?”

“Nathaniel look. Riko he-”

“He’ll report me, yeah. If he finds you, he’ll find me and I’m as good as dead,” Nathaniel felt hysteria well up inside him, “Let him. I have nothing else to live for. This is the end of the line.” Kevin reached out, but aborted the motion at the dead look in Nathaniel’s eyes.

“You can’t say that so easy! You’re here now, that has to count for something doesn’t it?” Kevin tried, “I’ll make you a de-”

“Deals aren’t your forte, Kevin,” Andrew’s cool voice cut through Kevin’s words like a blade, “How do we know you don’t sell your soul to a Ninjatom?”

“Andrew I know Nathaniel-”

“You knew the boy I was, not the man I am now.” Nathaniel pointed between them. “Kevin. This dynamic changed. I’m not who I was.”

“That doesn’t stop me from trying to help you.” Kevin finally found the courage to reach out and grab Nathaniel, who flinched. “I remember how effortlessly you beat those kids in the little league-” Guardevoir stepped forward and gently pulled Kevin away from Nathaniel. She shook her head at him when he was about to say something. The empathetic Pokémon reached out towards Nathaniel and wrapped him into a gentle hug, patting the back of his head.

For a moment Nathaniel’s world stopped. He couldn’t remember a time where touches were gentle, be it from a Pokémon or a human. The embrace felt strange, alien to him. With eyes closed he turned his head down to hide his face in Guardevoir’s shoulder. Even if she was influencing his emotions slightly, calming the raging grief and sadness inside him, Nathaniel couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.

The hug felt nice.

That was all.

She let go and stepped back, giving him a soft smile and then returning to Kevin’s side, nudging his side. Kevin stared at her for a moment, then the uncertainty disappeared from his eyes.

“Nathaniel… Riko he- I-” The loss of words was unusual for Kevin, so it held Nathaniel’s attention. The man took a deep breath. “I ran away from Riko. Jean and I did.” He began massaging his hand. There was a scar. “Jean went to Jeremy and I came here. We keep in contact as best as we can. We vaguely know where Riko is, so we can avoid him.” He took another breath. “I can’t guarantee you safety. But we can try to keep out of Riko’s and your father’s reach.”

Nathaniel looked towards Andrew, who had suddenly taken an interest in the conversation. There was a certain gleam in his eyes.

“That sounds interesting, doesn’t it?” He asked, his grin sharp as a Sharpedo, “You want to take the Poochyena under your wing? Even though you’re just as afraid of being found as he is?”

“Andrew, I-” Andrew waved Kevin’s words off, leaning back with confidence.

“Save it, Day. We’ll keep him.” The gleam in his eyes didn’t diminish. “Let’s hope he’s worth it.”

“He will be. I will make sure to train him and with your help he could be even greater,” Kevin said, his voice lighter than before.

“He’ll need to change his name. If daddy dearest shouldn’t find him, his identity needs to be changed,” Andrew flicked his fingers at Nathaniel.

“I… sure. Yeah, that’s right.” Nathaniel waited for a moment then seemed to remember what Matt had said. "Call me Neil?"

“Neil it is then.” Andrew still looked him up and down, an indecipherable look on his face.

And that was that.


End file.
